Pyro's Letters
by A.K.A Liv
Summary: Takes place Right after X2, there are x2 spoilers. I can’t say much. Rogue keeps receiving letters from John, which finally leads to them meeting again. Ryro PyroRogue
1. Chapter 1

Title:Untitled For now.

Summary: Takes place Right after X2, there are x2 spoilers. I can't say much. Rogue keeps receiving letters from John, which finally leads to them meeting again. Ryro PyroRogue

Rating: PG-13 for some language.

Pairing-Pyro and Rogue

Disclaimer- I don't own x-men. Or anything.

Now here is chap.1

St. John allerdyce sat in one of the leather seats of the x-jet. He along with Bobby and Rogue were sitting in there for nearly and hour. He was getting ticked off, They were sitting in a jet while the x-men got to fight stryker. He couldn't take it anymore. "that's it!" He said getting up. He pressed the button that opened the door. "John, where are you going?" Bobby asked. "I'm sick of this kid's table shit, I'm out of here." He started to walk out of the jet. "John they told us to stay here." Rogue exclaimed. He turned around. "you always do what your told?" with that he walked out, leaving Rogue and bobby and leaving the x-men.

The memory always came back to him when someone mentioned anything about the X-men. John sat at the kitchen table at Magneto's base. His feet were propped up on the table and he was leaning back in his chair. He was flicking his lighter off and on. He used to do it often when he was with the x-men, but now her does it all the time. IT was sort of a habit for him. He could tell Magneto and Mystique were getting annoyed by it, but he didn't care, and he didn't care at the institute either. Magneto would sometimes use his powers to take away John's later but when he did, John would glare at him and make the lighter explode out of the lighter. Magneto would jump back and John would smirk. But magneto soon learned that everytime he took John's lighter he would get attacked by fire.

Mystique stood behind him cooking dinner (hey somebody has to do it) "John could you please stop that annoying flicking." Mystique asked nicely. "John smirked and continued flicking. Mystique sighed and slammed down the knife. She turned to John and snatched the lighter out of his hand. "hey!" He turned around in his chair. "I have had enough of you and this stupid thing!" She threw it towards the garbage. "nooooo!" John yelled as he cove for it, he caught it just before it reached the garbage. He landed on the floor with a thud. And of course magneto's office was right below the kitchen so he heard the bang and immediately ran up the stairs. John got up and glared at Mystique who was now back to cooking. "you…will…pay." John whispered harshly. "oh you will pay." John walked out of the kitchen and walked straight into Magneto. "Sir, I am sorry." He said. "Pyro what was that noise?"

"the banging?"

Magneto nodded. "that was me falling." Magneto cocked an eye-brow. "it's all changing womans fault!" He walked out of the room. Magneto grinned at the name he used for Mystique. Magneto walked into the kitchen and saw mystique by the stove. "what are you doing?" he asked, "cooking" she answered. "why?" she turned around. "Because we have to eat!" She turned back to the stove. "Have you been cooking all this time?" she nodded. "really I thought it was take out!"

"that good, huh?" She asked impressed.

"yes you are a very good cook, my dear."

John plopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. 'is magneto really better than the x-men?' he thought. 'he does treat me better then anyone did at the mansion. Well except for Rogue, she was the only one who really cared about me. Sure Bobby was my friend but..' suddenly he became angry. ' but if he hadn't frozen my fire-ball Rogue could have been my girl-friend in stead of the stupid ice-block.' He turned over on his side, so he was staring at his digital clock. 1:32 pm. He would be in history class. Miss Munroe's class, where he first "met" Rogue. They were studying World War 1 before the whole Stryker incident. They were probably past that now, He imagined what history class was like.

He was sitting in the third row second seat, Rogue was right behind him. Bobby the "ice-block" was sitting next to her. Miss Munroe was at the front probably writing something on the board. Bobby was passig notes to Rogue, he knew because he heard her giggle quietly. When ever he saw the mtogether, he felt envious and stayed clear of them. The class felt like it went on forever when the bell finally rang, John hurried out of the class before Rogue and/ot Bobby would say something to him.

He admitted her missed that class. He missed the School. He missed the X-men. But most of all, He missed Rogue


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura5star: Thanx. You made me feel really special! sniffle,sniffle lol. Thanx for the review.

Frosted Gem: Thanks for the review and I like your penname. 

Baby12: Thanxs for the review and here I am writing.

Kyo-Kitty: Yeah, I kind of could tell. And here's you're more. Enjoy.

I don't own x-men marvel does.

And excuse me if I spell things wrong, I am really a very bad speller.

Pyro's letters:

Chap.2

Rogue was in the rec-room, playing foose ball with Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty. "you two lover birds

are going down!" Jubilee said knocking the ball into Bobby's and Rogue's goal. "score!" Kitty said

and high fived jubilee. Rogue took the opportunity and shot the ball into Jubilee's and Kitty's goal.

"oh yeah, but me and Bobby just won." Kitty looked at the table and the ball was not on it, she

looked in her goal and there it was. "that's not fair." She pointed her finger at rogue. "you cheated,

you shot the ball when we weren't looking." Rogue shrugged. "well you should have been paying

attention and not high fiving each other about getting a goal." Kitty hughed, "well I call a rematch

and this time you and Ice-man are going down." Bobby took the ball out of the hole and put it in the

middle. Jubilee made the first move and the game continued until Prof. Xavier's voice echoes

throughout the room. (((Rogue will you please report to my oofice.))) Everyone turned to look at

her, she shrugged as a reply. "we'll I better go down there." Bobby took her arm. "want me to go

with you?" She shook her head and smiled. "no it's okay." She walked out of the room and down to

the professors office. (((come in Rogue))) She opened the door and slowly walked in. "What's

wrong professor?" she asked, a wee but nervous. He sensed her nervousness and said, "nothing."

He looked up. "you just got this in the mail." He picked an envelope off his desk and handed it to

her. "there's no return address, I thought it might be important, and would give it to you in private."

She nodded. "yeah, thanks." She looked at him. "do you know who it's from." He shook his head. "I

will not pry, because I trust you to read it and tell me if it's bad." She sat down and nodded. "of

course I will. Do you mind if I read it here." He shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

She opened the envelope slowly and took the letter out she read it to her self.

Dear Rogue,

I am writing this letter to tell you that I am doing fine, and also to tell you and everybody else that I missed them. Life with Magneto isn't that bad, he treats me like a real person, not like you didn't either but it's nice to know that somebody older cares about me. Mystiques not all that bad either. She treats me like I'm her son which is kind of annoying but still cool. Like today, I was flicking my lighter and she asked me nicely to stop, and being me I kept doing it. The next thing I knew she took it away from me and threw it towards the garbage luckily I got it before it landed in. Oh, im writing to much sorry. Like I said I just wanted to tell you that I miss everybody, so please tell them that. I hopefully but probably not see you later.

Your old friend,

St. John Allerdyce a.k.a. Pyro

Rogue looked up from the letter in shock. "it's from John." She murmured. Prof. X smiled. "ah yes,

our old friend Pyro." She put the letter back into the envelope and slipped the envelope into her

pocket. "I appreciate you giving me the letter Professor." He chuckled. "no problem." She got up

and left the room and went back to the rec-room. "Hey, what did the prof want?" Jubilee asked

coming up to her along with Bobby and Kitty. "nothing just to give me a letter." She explained. "a

letter? From who?" Kitty asked eager to know who the letter was from. "it's really none of your

business." She said. "oh come on." Kitty pleaded. "no!" Rogue said. "Rogue…" Kitty started

whining, but Bobby interrupted. "She said it's none of your business, so stop bugging her!" Kitty

rolled her eyes. "oh so it's boy-friend to the rescue." Rogue stopped in her tracks. "he was just

trying to get a point through to you that who the letter is from is none of your business, because

you obviously wouldn't listen to me. Rogue said annoyed. "Well im sorry." Kitty said in a sarcastic

tone. "whatever." Rogue sneered, she turned to Bobby. "Im going to my room for a while." She said

to him. "Oh sure change your tone of voice for your boy-friend." Kitty whispered, Rogue stuck out

her tongue and turned and stormed out of the room.

end chapter 2. sorry this one was short.


End file.
